


Fireworks

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Gift for a friend, M/M, Sam and Kevin are mentioned but are not in it, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to celebrate New Year's with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this is set or if this is even in the current canon timeline anywhere, but the fic takes place in the bunker where Dean, Sam, Cas and Kevin all are. To be honest, I haven't seen spn in a while.

New Year’s Eve. It was New Year’s Eve, and Sam, Kevin, and Cas were all asleep. It was barely twenty minutes to midnight, goddamn it. Why was nobody else awake? Dean sat watching a rerun of some television show about cars, his mind practically bursting at the seams with ideas for what they should have done for New Year’s. No, he didn’t care about the newest Ferrari, nor did large explosions or intense races capture his interest.

Then, a little idea did come to him. One that was more manageable at fifteen minutes to midnight than setting up a grand fireworks show for his angel outside the bunker. It just meant he wouldn’t wake up his brothers. Sam’s laptop was on the kitchen table, but he needed to be quick. He hacked the password (thanks to Charlie’s last visit, he had learned a thing or two) and went on youtube, typing something into the search bar hurriedly. He brought up the topmost video, which looked professional enough.

Dean got to work doing the same thing to his and Kevin’s laptops, then glanced at the clock. He had about seven minutes to midnight. Now it was time to rummage around the drinks and see what he could get.

*

Light spilled into Dean’s room from the now open door, almost blinding Castiel, who had been staring up at the ceiling as he lay in bed, insomnia again rampaging through his mind. “Dean?” he asked.

The figure standing in the door nodded. “So you _are_ awake?” Dean smiled, approaching the angel. “Good. I need you to come with me.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, Cas – just come on, I’ll explain when we get there.”

Castiel sat up and stretched, watching as Dean left the room. He seemed excited. Or anxious. Cas still wasn’t that good at reading human emotions quite yet. He stood, wrapping the topmost blanket around his bare shoulders, and shuffling out the door to meet total darkness.

A hand on his arm tugged him along the corridor gently, which proved to belong to Dean. “We’ve gotta be quiet. Don’t want Sammy to know I’m using his laptop again.”

“What?” Castiel asked, but then he saw it. Sure, it was pretty badly set up, but it seemed to be for some occasion. Three displays lit up with fireworks on the parlor table illuminated the room, the sound having been minimized and the lights flashing brightly against the harshness of the shadows. Dean motioned for him to sit on the couch beside him, which Castiel did without hesitation, and that’s when he noticed the two glasses.

They were the only fluted glasses the Winchesters had ever owned, it looked like, as they had the marks of glass often washed, but that wasn’t what was important – a bottle of the same whiskey Dean had gotten for their first date, a real expensive brand of 25-year-old single-malt Talisker, was sitting on the table beside them.

“T-minus two minutes,” Dean said, grinning widely. “Want to toast or pop the bottle open at midnight?”

Castiel stuttered a little. “We can open it at midnight, I suppose,” he decided.

“D’you what the occasion is?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. “Well, humans do this thing where a new year is a ‘new beginning’ or whatever. All it ever meant for me is good liquor, but a lot of people make a resolution,” he explained, glancing at the clock every so often. “T-minus one minute or less now.”

“I see… are there any other traditions I should be aware of?” Castiel said. “I’d prefer not to be surprised the next time there is –”

Castiel was cut off by a kiss, pressed to his mouth without a word, Dean’s hand in his hair as he was pulled closer. This wasn't unusual for them to do, but the suddenness startled Castiel a little before he sunk into the kiss. After a good half a minute, Dean pulled back with a grin even wider than before. “Also you kiss somebody at midnight of the new year. For luck and stuff.”

Castiel smiled, a little embarrassed. “Some warning would be nice,” he muttered, though not unkindly, accepting the glass of Talisker offered to him. “For next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good? I wanted it to be good. It probably isn't and I've probably wasted your time - truly sorry about that if I have! Happy 2015, everybody. <3


End file.
